Tempestta: Uma Rosa Azul - Gaiden
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Sua missão era ajudar a deixar GS em paz e ele cumpriu. Apenas não pensava que deixaria para trás o amigo e seu amor. Fic posterior a Tempestta.


**_Disclaymer:_**

 ** _Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada_**

 ** _SS The Lost Canvas a Shiori Teshiori_**

 ** _SS Episódios G a Kurumada/Megumu Okada_**

 ** _Soul of Gold a Toei Animation_**

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 **Com o fim de Tempestta, algumas pessoas me perguntaram se teria um gaiden que mostrasse o desfecho entre Afrodite e Lirya. Demorou um pouco mais saiu. Espero que gostem.**

 **Para quem está chegando aqui pela primeira vez, poderá ficar um pouco perdido, pois trata de uma continuação. A Fic anterior se chama Tempestta, a quem se interessar ler.**

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 ** _Tempestta_**

 ** _Uma Rosa Azul - Gaiden_**

 _Resumo: Sua missão era ajudar a deixar GS em paz e ele cumpriu. Apenas não pensava que deixaria para trás o amigo e seu amor. Fic posterior a Tempestta._

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

O príncipe mais velho retirou-se restando os três. Gustavv e Giovanni se olharam.

\- Vou com você até a metade do caminho. - Mask começou a andar em direção ao corredor. Não tinha coragem de despedir do amigo.

Os três caminhavam em silêncio, cada um mergulhado em seus pensamentos. O canceriano prolongava ao máximo o tempo, assim como Gustavv que não queria dizer adeus para o amigo e para Lirya. A rainha tinha os mesmos pensamentos.

Pararam no meio do corredor.

\- Para ser sincero, queria aproveitar mais a cidade. - disse Mask.

\- Temos que sair com elegância. - respondeu Dite.*

Os dois sorriram.

\- Pelo menos não estamos mortos. - brincou o pisciano.

Mask o abraçou.

\- Sabe que sempre será meu irmão, não é?

\- Sei. Nós tivemos uma vida divertida. Cheia de altos e baixos, mas divertida.

\- Sim. - Mask trazia os olhos rasos.

\- Cuide de todos. - correspondeu ao gesto. - proteja todos.

\- Eu prometo.

Mask afastou-se, limpando o rosto das lágrimas que caiam.

\- Anda muito chorão.

\- Não amola.

O canceriano ficou surpreso ao ver o amigo, com os olhos marejados.

\- Despeça da minha mãe e vá embora logo. - deu as costas saindo.

Segurou o máximo que pode, mas quando pisou na sala chorou. Iskendar que tinha voltado aproximou e o abraçou.

\- Eles ficarão bem.

No corredor...

Afrodite olhava por onde Mask tinha saído. Lirya o fitava intensamente.

\- Obrigada por tudo.

\- Não foi nada majestade. - limpou o rosto. - foi um prazer conhecê-la.

\- Isso é para você. – a rainha lhe entregou uma caixa ricamente decorada, com o emblema da família real incrustado na tampa.

O pisciano pegou a caixa, abrindo-a. Ficou surpreso.

\- É uma coisa simples. Você gostou tanto dos nossos chás que pensei em presenteá-lo.

\- Muito obrigado. Vou apreciar cada momento.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. –sorriu. - lembre-se de mim quando bebê-los.

Dite contemplou aquele sorriso. Nos últimos dias, o rosto da rainha era presença constante em seus pensamentos,e aquilo o deixava confuso. Não havia mais a ameaça de guerras, então não deveria pensar nela, na forma como estava. Esse sentimento não cabia nas três razões que deu a ela.

\- Gustavv?

Ele não esboçou reação... Lirya ficou surpresa com a carícia recebida no rosto e ainda mais quando sentiu os lábios do sueco sobre os seus. O beijo começou terno e não durou muito, mas os rostos não se afastaram. A rainha olhava estática para o cavaleiro. Jamais imaginou que ele faria aquilo. Dite não se contentou com aquele rápido beijo. Beijou a rainha novamente, mas desta vez aprofundou o contato, trazendo o corpo dela para mais próximo de si. Lirya acabou deixando-se levar. O beijo ficou mais intenso. Dite não pensou nas conseqüências apenas nas sensações que aquele ato trazia. Era algo que queria fazer a algum tempo e que tentou resistir, contudo aquela seria a última vez que a veria. A intensidade foi diminuindo, ate que os rostos se afastaram um pouco.

\- Cuide-se. – tocou mais uma vez o rosto dela.

O cavaleiro deu um beijo casto na testa dela antes de seguir pelo corredor.

A rainha estava perplexa demais para dizer algo. Apenas via a silhueta de Gustavv sumir no corredor...

\- Mãe.

A voz de Mask a trouxe de volta. Sentiu os olhos marejarem... ele... Gustavv...

\- Mãe... – o príncipe a envolveu. – eles ficarão bem.

\- Sim... – tentava conter as lagrimas. - sei que sim... - chorou.

Estavam todos na sala de comando. Evans sentado em sua cadeira deu o último comando.

\- Ativem os motores vandreds.

\- Terra, estamos voltando. - Aldebaran brincou novamente, fazendo-os rir.

Atena e seus cavaleiros voltaram a atenção para a grande janela de vidro.

...Viram aos poucos uma luz avermelhada aparecer diante da Euroxx. A luz transformou-se em vários círculos que se propagavam como ondas. Segundos depois os círculos transformaram se em cones e a nave transpassou...

No lugar, restou os rastros avermelhados, que foram perdendo a coloração e desaparecendo em meio a escuridão e silêncio do universo...

Tocava de forma delicada as pétalas das rosas. Suas preciosidades mereciam todo carinho e atenção, mas o olhar volveu para o centro do seu vasto jardim. Em meio ao verde da grama, erguia um roseira de rosas azuis. Afrodite adorava contemplar aquelas rosas, pois elas lembravam de seu irmão e de uma pessoa que jamais pensaria em amar... sentia falta dela todos os dias.

Fazia cinco anos desde que Atena e seus santos retornaram a Terra. Nesse meio tempo não tiveram noticias de Giovanni e de GS, mas em seus íntimos sabiam que todos estavam bem.

Depois de cuidar de outras rosas, Dite caminhou até as azuis. Tinha um grande cuidado tanto físico, quanto de cosmo para mantê-las, pois era a única lembrança de GS.

Após a vinda deles, Gustavv e companhia perderam seus poderes com o passar dos dias. Antes que essa faculdade se esvaísse, Dite fez nascer um pé de rosas azuis.

\- Afrodite?

Uma voz serena chamou sua atenção.

\- Nem percebi quando chegou.

Shun apenas sorriu, passando a fitar as rosas.

\- Elas são lindas.

\- Perfeitas. - disse voltando o olhar para elas.

\- Sente muita falta dele, não é?

\- Ele é um grosso, mas sinto. - sorriu. - ele faz muita falta. Não só ele, Kanon, Kamus, Shaka, Dohko e Shion também fazem... Chega de nostalgia. Temos uma reunião.

No décimo terceiro templo, estavam Atena, os cavaleiros de ouro da velha geração e os quatro de bronze que tinham assumido as armaduras de Sagitário, Libra, Virgem e Aquário.

A pauta era assuntos administrativos do local e o treinamento de aspirantes para as armaduras de bronze e prata.

Todos ouviam atentamente as palavras de Aiolos e apenas sentiram uma brisa suave no rosto. O primeiro a levantar-se foi Dite ao sentir cosmos conhecidos. Para o espanto de todos, surgiram no meio do salão, luzes azuladas em espirais. Várias delas. Os presentes arregalaram os olhos.

\- Melhorem essas caras, parecem que viram um fantasma! - brincou Giovanni.

\- Mestre! - exclamou Shiryu.

Diante deles apareceram Iskendar, Giovanni, Lirya, Evans, Kanon e Dohko.

Os presentes foram cumprimentá-los.

\- Eu nem senti a ventania. - Shura abraçou Mask.

\- Estamos mais modernos. - sorriu, correspondendo o gesto.

\- Não imagina como aquele lugar mudou. - brincou Dohko.

Atena e Lirya trocaram um afetuoso abraço.

\- Estou feliz que esteja bem Atena.

\- E eu por revê-los. - olhou para todos.

\- Saga! - Kanon o abraçou fortemente.

\- Pensei que nunca mais o veria.

Dite olhava fixamente para o canceriano. Tinha que admitir: sentiu falta daquele italiano estúpido.

\- Não vai vir aqui? - Mask o fitou. - depois fala que ia sentir a minha falta.

\- Continua o mesmo grosso. - caminhou até ele. - vejo que está muito bem.

\- Não tão mal para um rei.

Surpreendendo-o, Dite o abraçou.

\- Que bom que veio.

\- Também senti sua falta.

O sueco desviou o olhar, parando em Lirya. A rainha lhe sorria.

\- Oi Gustavv.

Ele se separou do amigo, parando em frente a ela.

\- Continua muito bonita.

\- Obrigada.

Pegou nas mãos dela, dando um beijo. A rainha sorriu. Giovanni que era cumprimentado pelos demais, olhou de relance.

\- Por favor vamos para um lugar mais confortável. - pediu Atena.

Ela os levou para uma sala de estar que ficava atrás da sala do trono.

\- Cadê o Kamus? - indagou Miro. - Não acredito que ele não veio.

\- Shaka, Shion... - disse Mu.

\- Não fazem ideia de como está GS. - disse Mask tirando parte dos trajes que usava. - e eu esqueci de como aqui faz calor.

\- Bem mais que Ranpur. - brincou Iskendar também acalorado.

\- Conte-nos tudo. - pediu Shun feliz por rever os velhos companheiros.

\- Pode começar como se materializaram bem no meio do salão. - disse Aioria.

\- Tivemos um grande avanço em nossa tecnologia, - iniciou Evans. - após reerguemos os planetas, começamos a estudar sobre os hadrens vermelhos. Três anos atrás, os dominamos e melhoramos os motores vandreds. Gastamos apenas um dia até aqui.

\- Um dia?! - exclamou Deba. - da primeira vez foram cinco.

\- O hadren vermelho é muito eficiente. - falou Mask. - só não viemos antes pois estávamos reconstruindo a galáxia.

\- E o teletransporte? - indagou Saga.

\- Era uma exclusividade da Ramaei e da Genesis, mas conseguimos aperfeiçoar e agora todas as naves tem esse mecanismo. - disse Iskendar.

\- A Euroxx está aportada em Júpiter. - completou Mask.

\- E os demais? - perguntou Atena. - Shion e Alisha.

\- Eles estão bem. E Shion está se saindo muito bem como rei, Atena. - disse Dohko. - Alicia e Samir são uma graça e uns pentelhos. Não imagina o quanto aquele velho está surtando com eles.

\- Posso imaginar... - riu. - e você?

\- Depois de umas merecidas férias, voltei ao batente. Trabalho na guarda real.

\- E a Ranna? - Mu imaginou que ela estivesse ao lado da princesa.

\- Continua como dama de companhia da princesa e... - abriu um grande sorriso. - mãe da minha filha.

\- O que?! - exclamaram todos.

\- Você casou com a ruiva? - Miro arregalou os olhos.

\- Sim... - sorriu. - nossa filha nascerá daqui a dois meses.

\- Meus parabéns mestre. - disse Shiryu. - desejo toda a sorte.

\- Bem que Shion dizia para Ranna abrir os olhos. - brincou Shura.

\- E meu mestre? - perguntou Hyoga. - sinto falta dele.

\- Eles não puderam vir. - Mask respondeu a pergunta. - Beatrice foi reeleita e Kamus está ajudando-a.

\- Casou com ela, não é? - indagou Miro. - ou está enrolando a coitada?

\- Sim, mas ainda não tem filhos. - disse Lirya. - os dois estão muito engajados em prol de Ranpur e estão deixando para depois.

\- Típico.

\- E o senhor Marius e o senhor Dara? - Dite fitou Iskendar.

\- Marius virou conselheiro e Dara está governando Nova Obi. Estão bem.

\- Os pais de Célica? - indagou Deba.

\- Estão bem Touro. - disse Kanon. - a cidade foi reconstruída e eles moram no mesmo lugar.

\- Espero que não esteja sendo um estorvo para Niive. - Saga o fitou seriamente. - e por que ela não veio?

\- Eu tenho uma ocupação. - a voz saiu irritada. - faço parte da polícia galáctica. Me tornei um policial.

\- Virou subordinado da Niive. - Mask deu um sorriso maldoso. - nasceu pra ser pau mandado em casa e no emprego.

\- Seu ra..

\- Olha o palavriado! - exclamou o cavaleiro de gêmeos. - ela continua presidente?

\- Sim, para mais um mandato.

\- Ela é guerreira. - Mask brincava com um botão. - administrar a polícia, cuidar das gêmeas e agüentar esse daí...

\- Ela vai para o céu. - completou Dohko.

\- Os dois para o...

\- Kanon! - exclamou Saga. - cuidado com o... - parou de falar olhando imediatamente para Giovanni. - gêmeas?

\- É titio de gêmeas. - Kanon sorriu. - elas têm dois anos. Misa e Isa. São lindas.

\- Lindas como a mãe. - o chinês alfinetou. - são umas princesas Saga. Iguais a Niive, exceto pelos olhos azuis.

\- Nunca pensei que você teria uma família. - brincou Seiya. - o mundo dá voltas.

\- E o Shaka? - perguntou Shun.

\- Faz parte do conselho da Nova Obi e Urara continua como vice presidente. - disse Giovanni. - ele tem um menino. Noah.

\- Shaka com filho isso sim é uma surpresa. - sorriu Shura.

\- Os irmãos de Helena se adaptaram bem? - Atena lembrou-se deles.

Giovanni fitou a mãe.

\- Ela os trata melhor do que eu. Os pestinhas mandam e desmandam.

\- Eron...

\- Mas é verdade. Eles as vezes falam de Asgard, mas se adaptaram bem.

Os dourados faziam inúmeras perguntas sobre GS e Ranpur. Dite estava calado apenas prestando atenção, enquanto Lirya o fitava as vezes.

\- E vieram passar férias? - a indagação dele fizeram todos o fitarem.

\- Sim e não. - falou Mask. - Primeiro de tudo queria revê-los, não imaginava que sentiria tanta falta daqui. - olhou o templo. - segundo para testar efetivamente o hadren vermelho. Com ele será mais fácil as visitas. E terceiro, porque preciso recuperar algo.

\- O que?

\- A nave que me trouxe. Eu preciso da sua ajuda Atena. - ajoelhou diante da deusa. - eu preciso encontrá-la.

A deusa sorriu, brincando ternamente com os cabelos azuis.

\- Pode deixar comigo. Irei encontrá-la.

\- Obrigado.

Conversaram mais um pouco sobre GS e depois Dohko na companhia de Shiryu foi para sua antiga casa, assim como Kanon com Saga. Aiolos foi mostrar o santuário para Iskendar e Evans e Atena levou Lirya.

Os jovens cavaleiros de ouro foram para suas casas, restando apenas a velha elite.

\- E como você está? - perguntou Mu. - está tudo em paz? S1?

\- No inicio foi difícil, - afrouxou as roupas. - vocês lembram. Mas agora, os sloanis estão nos aceitando. Com o tempo seremos galáxias parceiras.

\- E seu irmão?

\- Tem hora que quero matá-lo, mas na maioria do tempo estamos bem. - riu. - ele tem me ajudado muito.

\- A tecnologia de vocês avançou muito. - disse Aioria. - estão anos luz a nossa frente.

\- Foi como Torin disse, - lembrou Aldebaran. - quando a guerra acabasse, GS teria um grande salto no progresso.

\- Tudo está muito diferente. - arrancou uma blusa. - aqui é muito quente.

\- Perdeu o costume.

\- E as coisas aqui?

\- Praticamente iguais quando você se foi.

\- Seiya e os demais?

\- Fazem jus ao posto. Atena está bem protegida.

\- Ficará muito tempo?

\- Dependerá do tempo que Atena irá levar para achar a minha nave, Shura. Se pudéssemos usar a tecnologia de GS seria muito mais rápido, mas não podemos correr o risco do santuário ser descoberto. Seus poderes?

\- Foi pisar aqui que acabaram. - Aioria olhou para as mãos. - do Shura e do Dite duraram um pouco mais.

\- Vai fazer alguma coisa agora? - Giovanni olhou para o pisciano.

\- Não.

\- Quero ir num lugar.

O pisciano franziu o cenho estranhando, para depois sorrir.

\- Vou preparar um buquê.

Quase seis anos sem pisar naquele local. O vento gélido, não atrapalhava o olhar fixo que Giovanni dirigia a entrada do cemitério. Lentamente abriu o velho portão, caminhando até a lápide onde ela descansava. Agachou diante da placa, mirando o retrato.

\- Lifia tem cuidado daqui. - disse Dite.

\- Vou agradecer depois. - respondeu sem tirar o olhar da foto. - ela estava tão bonita quando apareceu para mim em Ikari.

\- Helena era uma mulher bonita. - o pisciano depositou o buquê de rosas brancas.

\- Seus irmãos estão bem. Estão adorando morar no palácio.

\- Não conheceu ninguém nesse tempo? Sua vida precisa continuar. - Dite o fitou.

Mask sorriu.

\- Eu não tenho talento para amar. Lembra da Jhapei?

\- A protegida de Dara? - retrucou surpreso.

\- Ela foi bem petulante ao me beijar, mas eu gostei. Pena que não tivemos tempo. - abaixou o rosto, fitando o retrato da asgardiana. - mas ninguém será como Helena.

\- Você sabe que eu desejo que seja feliz. E não é frescura. Que encontre alguém, ame e que seja feliz. Aioria, Aiolos, Kanon, Kamus e os demais estão tendo essa oportunidade porque você não teria?

\- Da mesma forma que você? - o fitou.

\- Como assim? - não entendeu a pergunta.

\- Não conheceu ninguém nesse tempo? - Mask devolveu a pergunta.

\- Não! - ficou vermelho, pois lembrou-se de Lirya. - não mude de assunto, estamos falando de você.

O canceriano continuou a olhá-lo fixamente.

\- O que está olhando?

\- A sua estupidez em achar que pode me enganar. - sorriu, voltando a atenção para a lápide. - agora temos o hadren vermelho, virei mais vezes. - aproximou dando um beijo na foto. - vamos. - levantou.

Afrodite não se mexeu, surpreso demais com as palavras.

\- Anda logo Dite.

O pisciano saiu do estado de letargia, indo até ele. A frase tinha soado muito estranha...

Enquanto isso no santuário, Saga deixava Kanon a par do que tinha acontecido naqueles anos, assim como Dohko que aproveitou para ir a Rozan. Evans, Lirya e Iskendar foram levados para conhecerem a cidade de Athenas.

Giovanni e Gustavv voltaram naquele mesmo dia, graças aos poderes telecineticos do canceriano. Teleportaram-se para a entrada da quarta casa.

\- Senti saudades. - disse olhando a construção.

\- Ela está vazia desde que se foi.

\- E a armadura?

\- Está lá dentro.

A passos lentos Giovanni entrou na sua antiga morada. Foi direto para o salão principal. O coração parou ao ver a armadura de Câncer sobre um pedestal. Aproximou ajoelhando na frente dela.

\- Tenho tentado fazer o meu melhor. - tocou-a. - espero está honrando-a.

Seu cosmo reagiu a armadura e o objeto correspondeu envolvendo o corpo dele.

\- Pensei que não poderia fazer mais isso. - fitou os braços.

\- Até outro cavaleiro assumir a posição, ela está ligada a você.

Sorriu. Ergueu o cosmo retirando-a.

Dirigiu-se para a parte interna. Sorriu ao ver os antigos móveis.

\- Atena fez questão de deixar assim. - disse Dite. - ela sempre alimentou a esperança de que um dia você pudesse vir para cá e passar férias.

\- Eu tenho tudo no meu palácio, mas eu sinto muita falta disso. - sentou no sofá. - da minha casa. - olhava as paredes. - esse lugar testemunhou o meu pior, as minhas lágrimas...

\- Ela ainda não tem planos para treinar um aspirante, então a casa ainda é sua. - Dite sentou ao lado dele. - como a armadura.

\- Vou ficar por aqui mesmo. - riu. - minha mãe é que não vai gostar.

\- Por que não?

Os dois viraram para trás. Era Lirya, Iskendar e Atena.

\- Mãe. - levantou.

\- Por que eu não iria gostar? - sorriu. - aqui foi seu lar por muitos anos.

\- Está bonito assim, apenas de uns anos para cá. Antes...

\- É passado. - Iskendar cortou-o. - e não reclama, enquanto eu tinha um quarto em Sidon, você tinha uma casa. Quantos quartos?

\- Tem dois.

\- Um para sua mãe e um para nós.

\- Vou pedir que instale duas camas no segundo quarto. - falou Atena. - e uma faxina, não esperava visitas tão cedo. - abriu um sorriso.

\- Eu mesmo faço isso para relembrar os velhos tempos.

\- Eu te ajudo. - Iskendar se ofereceu. - eu não fui um garoto mimado. - disse para provocar.

\- Se diz... onde está o senhor Evans?

\- Voltou para a Euroxx. - Lirya caminhava pela sala. - queria checar se tudo estava bem.

Enquanto os dois fazem a faxina... - achou graça. - eu gostaria de conhecer o seu jardim Gustavv.

O sueco foi pego de surpresa, não estava em seus planos ficar sozinho com a rainha, ainda mais... Giovanni fitou o amigo analisando-o.

\- Os jardins de Dite são lindíssimos senhora Lirya, - Atena comentou. - principalmente a roseira azul.

\- Azul? - indagou Mask.

\- Antes do meu poder se dissipar, plantei um rosa azul...

\- Posso ver? - Lirya sorriu de forma gentil.

\- Ele vai te levar mãe. - Eron respondeu pelo amigo com um tom de voz sério. - não vejo problema algum.

\- "Mas eu vejo." - Dite pensou. - Atena se quiser vir... - com uma terceira pessoa seria mais fácil.

\- Infelizmente não posso. Estou para receber uma ligação importante de uma das filiais. Dê a ela o tratamento completo, inclusive o chá e biscoitos ao lado das rosas, - fitou a rainha. - é um momento encantador.

\- Vá logo Afrodite. Eu não vou demorar e minha mãe precisa descansar. - o canceriano saiu para o interior da casa.

O sueco ficou em silêncio. Giovanni falava de um jeito...

Como combinado, Atena, Lirya e Afrodite subiram. Giovanni foi arrumar os objetos para iniciar a limpeza. Iskendar notou a expressão fechada do irmão. Achava que era por conta das lembranças de sua vida, mas não era isso. Eron pensava em outra coisa...

\- Sente falta daqui? - indagou quebrando o silêncio.

\- Sim. Não imaginava que sentiria tanto. - o fitou.

\- Isso é simples de resolver. Pode vir aqui quando quiser ou fazer uma replica dessa casa em Ranpur. Uma casa de verão.

\- Não seria má ideia. - ficou pensativo.

Enquanto isso, o trio chegava a décima segunda casa. Atena tinha aberto uma exceção e usou seu poder telecinetico, já que não seria justo Lirya subir toda a escadaria. A deusa despediu-se dos dois.

\- Finalmente irei conhecer sua casa? - Lirya sorriu amavelmente.

Afrodite ainda estava em choque. Nem em seus mais loucos sonhos, Lirya estaria na porta da casa de Peixes. Ainda mais depois do beijo, dado cinco anos antes.

\- Gustavv?

\- Desculpe. Por favor entre. - deu lhe passagem.

A rainha de Ranpur achou a residência adorável e bem do jeito de Gustavv. Olhava a decoração, mas sempre atenta aos gestos dele. O cavaleiro não imaginava que ela estava tão nervosa quanto ele.

Depois de conhecer a casa, ele a conduziu até o jardim. Gustavv abriu a porta de vidro. Os olhos da rainha arregalaram diante da beleza. O espaço era amplo e um vento fresco soprava nem parecendo o clima quente da Grécia. Todo o espaço havia grama e as fileiras de rosas serpenteavam pelo local. Brancas, vermelhas, negras, rosas, amarelas...

\- Aqui é lindo! - exclamou.

Dite apenas sorriu. Lirya andou por entre os caminhos apreciando cada detalhe. Da porta, o pisciano evitava olhá-la, mas foi impossível. Por conta do calor, a rainha tinha abandonado as roupas pesadas, usando um vestido amarelo claro na altura da canela. Manga curta e decote quadrado. Os cabelos azuis desciam numa trança. Havia tirado a sandália para poder andar livremente pela grama. Estava sem os adornos que lembram sua posição. Por alguns minutos, Dite a imaginou como uma mulher comum da Terra.

\- Gustavv?

O som do seu nome o fez acordar. Lentamente caminhou até ela.

\- Onde?

Ele apontou. Lirya volveu o olhar para o local indicado abrindo um grande sorriso. Andou até a roseira ficando maravilhada.

\- Iguais as rosas em Ranpur.

\- Exatamente. - respondeu parando ao lado dela.

\- As rosas que me salvaram. - o fitou.

Ele apenas sorriu, sem olhá-la pois se o fizesse...

Lirya continuou a fitá-lo. Ele estava ainda mais bonito. O rosto jovem havia dado lugar para uma expressão mais madura. Seu coração batia forte, como há muito não batia.

\- É uma pena que tenha só elas. - voltou o olhar para as rosas.

\- Me mostra que elas são únicas e que requerem muita atenção. Me trás boas recordações de Ranpur.

\- Estou no meio das suas recordações? - indagou sem fitá-lo.

\- Sempre. Principalmente quando olho para o azul delas.

\- E lembra-se de mim como a rainha, como a mãe de Eron ou como Lirya?

\- Como cavaleiro, lembro da rainha e da mãe do meu amigo. Como Gustavv , lembro da Lirya.

Ela sorriu.

O vento soprava o aroma das rosas e as balançava delicadamente.

\- Por que saiu daquele modo? - o dialogo continuou sem se olharem.

\- Era o correto a se fazer. Eu nunca poderia ter feito aquilo.

\- Por que?

\- É uma rainha e mãe do meu melhor amigo. Temos algumas regras na Terra que não são diferentes de Ranpur.

\- Minha idade por exemplo? - o fitou.

\- Não. Idade não é empecilho, o fato de ser uma soberana é um problema difícil, mas o que pesa mais é minha amizade a Giovanni. Não quero ser o homem que deseja a mãe de um amigo.

Ela ficou em silêncio. As mesmas preocupações que ele tinha, ela também tinha. Seu luto durara por vinte anos e pensava que nunca sairia dele, mas a presença de Gustavv nos últimos dias, antes de sua volta... o fato de ser rainha também não era problema, já que Eron era o rei. A única barreira era o filho.

Tirando-a dos seus pensamento sentiu algo mexer em seus cabelos. Afrodite tinha cortado uma rosa e colocado-a em Lirya.

\- Nem essa rosa pode rivalizar com sua beleza.

Lirya sorriu.

Pouco tempo depois, Dite recebeu uma mensagem de Mask que havia terminado a limpeza. Os habitantes de Ranpur instalaram-se lá.

Durante a semana, Atena dedicou-se para encontrar a antiga nave do canceriano, empreendendo o máximo de esforço para tal e Giovanni matava a saudade do santuário. Já Lirya e Gustavv se viram pouco, por opção do sueco. Não agüentaria ficar perto dela sem tocá-la ou beijá-la e aquilo poderia trazer conseqüências gravíssimas. Não queria estragar a relação de irmãos que tinha com Mask. A mudança de comportamento foi percebida por ela e também por outra pessoa.

O canceriano estava sentado na grama, enquanto via o amigo cuidar das rosas. E Afrodite fazia a tarefa em silêncio o que era totalmente estranho dado ao seu comportamento.

\- O que está acontecendo Dite?

\- Nada, por que? - continuou com o trabalho.

\- Posso ter ficado um tempo fora, mas ainda te conheço bem. Desembucha. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- O calor da Grécia está fritando seus miolos. Eu não tenho nada.

\- Tem e já sei o que é. - a voz saiu fria. - os outros também perceberam.

\- Que outros? - indagou assustado. - Sabem do quê? - sentiu um frio na barriga.

\- Falta de mulher.

Afrodite soltou um sonoro suspiro aliviado.

\- Sabe que a hora que eu quiser posso ter a mulher que quiser.

\- Será? - uma coisa que Giovanni não tinha era é ingenuidade. Inteligente, escolhia as palavras certas ainda mais contra a mente perspicaz do pisciano. - pois acho que dessa vez, alguém não se rendeu a suas palavras baratas.

\- Está errado. - voltou ao trabalho.

\- Não está saindo mais, Shura disse que você quase não fala em mulher. A sua deusa resolveu brincar com você?

\- Você veio de Ranpur para torrar a minha paciência?

\- Claro! - exclamou sorridente. - vamos Gustavv quem é a doida que quer algo com você?

Afrodite o fitou imediatamente com uma vontade louca de socar o italiano.

\- Diga logo. - insistiu com um sorriso maldoso. Anos ao lado de Afrodite o ensinaram a ser bem controlador. - preciso avisá-la do perigo que ela corre. As servas do tempo de Ares bem o digam...

Dite não respondeu, lembrando-se daquela época. Como se arrependia. Ainda bem que não tinha conhecido Lirya naquela ocasião. Era bem capaz de...

Mask notou o silêncio dele. De certo pensava naquele tempo e nas possibilidades de hoje. Afrodite tinha mudado da água para o vinho e a prova disso era o esquivo das perguntas. O velho sueco já teria dito com todas as letras.

\- Seu silêncio comprova que existe alguém. - sorriu. - Mas parece que é sério. - coçou o queixo. - não está pensando de forma leviana.

\- Chega dessa conversa. - voltou aos afazeres.

\- Enquanto você está nessa frescura toda, outras pessoas estão seguindo com a vida. Lembra do Etah? Vai casar mês que vem.

\- Que bom para ele.

\- Até a minha mãe está na jogada. - as palavras foram bem ditas.

\- Como assim? - parou o que estava fazendo, fitando-o.

Mask sorriu de satisfação. Suas suspeitas não estavam tão erradas assim.

\- Beatrice sugeriu que ela devesse encontrar alguém. Minha mãe é muito nova para ficar no luto eterno.

O sueco ficou em silêncio, pensando.

\- E... já tem pretendentes?

\- Claro! Minha mãe é rainha de Ranpur e linda. Claro que tem homens de olho nela. O senhor Marius é um.

Ouvir aquilo doeu em Dite. Claro que Marius seria a pessoa mais qualificada para ficar com ela. Conhecia-a há muitos anos, fazia parte do corpo político de Ranpur e o mais importante, Mask não iria se opor.

\- E o que acharia se os dois ficassem juntos?

Desta vez foi o canceriano que ficou em silêncio. Uma resposta mal dada poderia trazer más conseqüências.

\- É ela que decide. Não tenho que me meter na vida dela. Posso não aceitar, mas devo respeitar a decisão. Qualquer que seja.

\- Resumindo: se for do seu agrado, a pessoa vive senão terá uma cabeça pendurada na parede.

Eron gargalhou com a frase.

\- Pode se dizer que sim. Hum... - pensou. - imagina se fosse a sua cabeça? - gargalhou. - Atena teria que arrumar um novo cavaleiro de Peixes. - disse de forma fria. - preciso ir. - levantou. - parece que Atena tem informações da minha nave.

Giovanni saiu. Afrodite voltou o olhar para as rosas azuis. Será que Mask desconfiava...?

Como Atena havia prometido, a fundação Graad tinha encontrado a localização da nave de Giovanni. Eles partiriam para o Himalaia no dia seguinte. Ao ouvir isso, Gustavv ficou aliviado. Era sinal que Lirya iria embora rápido.

Querendo distância dela refugiou-se em seu jardim. Estava sentado no meio dele, olhando o entardecer.

Deveria está feliz pois Lirya iria embora, mas não estava. Nesses cinco anos não deixou de pensar nela um minuto e de como seria sua vida ao seu lado.

Jamais imaginaria que aquele sentimento de proteção que tinha por ela, pudesse se transformar em algo tão diferente e profundo.

\- "Acorda Afrodite, não há futuro para nós."

Os pensamentos estavam tão longe que nem notou a presença de Lirya. A rainha estava na porta, observando-o.

Quando Afrodite havia lhe beijado, de tão assustada com o ato, nem conseguiu dirigir o que tinha acontecido. Com o passar dos dias, começou a pensar naquela ação todos os dias. A principio achava que era apenas um sensação passageira, já que não sabia como era ser beijada por muitos anos. Julgou a atitude dele, como um lapso de juventude, já que pela própria vida deles, romances eram praticamente impossíveis. Entretanto, seu coração foi dando sinais que aquilo não era uma coisa passageira e superficial. Nas noites, costumava pensar no tempo que Gustavv passou em Ranpur e em tudo que tinham vivido. Bons e maus momentos. Por vezes tentou abafar tais pensamentos, pois achava que feria a memória de Soren, mas estava ficando cada vez mais forte. Mesmo com a possibilidade de não vê-lo mais, ou tudo não passar de um arroubo de juventude, aquilo não esmoreceu. Ao saber pelo filho que iriam até VL, não deixou de vibrar pois o veria novamente. Seu coração estava alegre ao mesmo tempo temeroso pelo que poderia encontrar. Talvez os sentimentos de Afrodite não fossem mais os mesmos. Poderia está em outro relacionamento, ou até mesmo devido a vinda inconstante, morto.

Agora ele estava ali e o que pelo tinha ouvido dos demais, ele não tinha um relacionamento. Tudo conspirava para que desse certo, ao mesmo tempo que tinha várias questões contra: ele era um defensor de Atena, a diferença de idade, o sentimento de culpa para com Soren e o filho. Não tinha noção de como Eron poderia reagir quando soubesse.

Gustavv sentiu-se observado e quando olhou para trás, os lábios dobraram num fino sorriso. Lirya tirou os sapatos, andando lentamente até ele.

\- Não precisa retirar os sapatos.

\- Gosto do contato com a terra e aqui ninguém está me vigiando. - sorriu. - Posso me sentar?

\- Sim...

Sentou-se ao lado dele. Os dois ficaram em silêncio olhando o entardecer.

\- Creio que se a nave de Eron estiver naquele lugar, iremos embora em dois dias.

\- Férias curtas.

\- GS ainda passa por reconstrução. Ele não pode se ausentar por tanto tempo.

\- Quem diria que o temível Máscara da Morte se tornaria um rei exemplar. O mundo dá muitas voltas.

\- Da próxima vez que ele voltar, irá com ele nos visitar?

\- Não posso ir.

Lirya abaixou o rosto. Mas sem se abater, abraçou o braço de Gustavv, depositando seu rosto no ombro dele. Dite foi pego de surpresa.

\- Eron ficará muito feliz se for vê-lo e eu também...

\- Nós não podemos... - a voz saiu baixa. Afrodite controlava-se. - nós não podemos...

Lirya segurou mais forte o braço dele.

\- Eu sei... - enterrou a cabeça, tentando segurar as lágrimas, mas elas vieram.

O cavaleiro manteve-se estático. Se a amparasse, iria ceder.

\- Ainda é jovem majestade. Irá encontrar alguém adequado.

Ela afastou-se um pouco, limpando o rosto com as mãos.

\- Eu também espero que encontre alguém.

\- Logo vai anoitecer e Mask ficará preocupado. Vou levá-la até a quarta casa. - levantou.

\- Tudo bem.

Gustavv a ajudou a levantar. Não queria contato visual, contudo... O pisciano tentou se segurar, mas acabou levando a mão a face dela, limpando uma lágrima... o beijo começou ardente, mas com o passar do tempo foi se tornando calmo. Assim como da primeira vez, afastaram só um pouco os rostos tornando-se a beijar. Lirya entregou-se de corpo e alma naquele beijo. Ainda havia o sentimento de culpa para com Soren, mas queria tentar novamente. Queria ser feliz novamente e Gustavv representava esse recomeço. Os rostos se afastaram. Lirya acariciou o rosto do sueco.

\- Temos alguns trilhões de quilômetros de distância, mas poderíamos tentar...

Dite sorriu.

\- Podemos...

Os dois aproximaram os rostos, tocando a testa um do outro. Achavam que apenas as rosas eram testemunhas, mas havia mais alguém naquele jardim. Ocultando seu cosmo, Giovanni presenciou toda a cena. Ele tinha chegado segundos depois que a mãe sentara ao lado de Dite. Havia ouvido tudo.

Desde que vira a jaqueta do pisciano com a mãe no último dia em Ranpur, algo dentro dele havia acendido. Pensou que era apenas cisma, mas a mãe andava muito silenciosa e as vezes a pegava olhando para rosas. Sempre que o nome de Afrodite surgia no assunto, parecia muito interessada. Durante todo o tempo, ele sempre esteve ao lado dela. Eram desconfianças que foram tornando-se verdadeiras desde que chegara a Terra. E a conversa mais cedo com o pisciano não deixava muitas dúvidas.

\- Que palhaçada é essa!

A voz do canceriano assustou os dois, que se afastaram um pouco. Gustavv ficou pálido. Nunca temeu o cavaleiro de Câncer, entretanto daquela vez era diferente. Havia muita coisa envolvida.

\- Eu posso explicar Mask. - tomou a dianteira.

\- Explicar? - a voz saiu fria.

\- Eron, - Lirya deu alguns passos a frente. - eu gosto do Gustavv.

A confissão deixou os dois perplexos.

\- Como? Não acredito que a senhora caiu no papo dele.

\- Já tenho idade suficiente para distinguir as coisas. - a voz saiu séria. - e já passei por muita coisa.

\- Você está pegando a minha mãe! - bradou.

E foi em menos de um segundo. Quando Dite percebeu chocava-se contra o rochedo que ficava atrás do jardim.

\- Perdeu o juízo Eron? - Lirya voltou-se para o rochedo. - Gustavv!

Saiu atrás do pisciano, ficando com medo ao vê-lo em meio as rochas. Estava machucado.

\- Gustavv.

\- Não foi nada... - abriu um dos olhos. - já apanhei dele e sobrevivi.

No meio do jardim, Mask bufava. Tinha desconfianças, mas a certeza? Afrodite era seu amigo e agora... agora... Viu os dois voltando. Sua mãe o ajudava.

\- Tire as mãos da minha mãe!

\- Chega Eron! - o tom dela foi autoritário. - está agindo como uma criança. Gustavv não fez nada que pudesse me causar alguma coisa. Como disse eu gosto dele. Respeito a memória do seu pai. Todos sabem o quanto sofri com a perda dele durante esses anos, mas eu quero ser feliz de novo.

As palavras da mãe o fizeram recuar.

\- Se fosse o antigo Afrodite, Giovanni, - iniciou o sueco. - eu merecia ser morto, mas não agora. Eu juro por Atena que tentei esquecê-la, mas é mais forte. Eu gosto da Lirya.

Novamente movimentando-se rápido, Mask surgiu na frente dos dois e sem pensar segurou o pescoço de Dite.

\- Eron! - Lirya tentava empurrá-lo. - vai matá-lo.

\- Afaste-se Lirya... - Dite a fitou. - temos que resolver isso. - voltou o olhar para Mask. - eu gosto da sua mãe. Não estou sendo leviano. Gosto dela de verdade.

A expressão de Mask era fria e aplicou um pouco mais de força. A qualquer hora poderia quebrar o pescoço dele, pois Dite não reagia.

\- Não quero tomar o lugar do seu pai, mas eu gosto da sua mãe.

Eron o soltou. No chão, Dite puxava o ar enquanto era amparado pela rainha.

\- Você está bem? - Lirya o abraçou.

\- Estou.

O olhar que o canceriano dirigia aos dois era gélido, mas surpreendendo-os, sentou na grama. Tirou do bolso um maço de cigarro e acendeu um.

\- Desde quando? - soltou a fumaça em cima do pisciano.

\- Depois da nossa segunda volta... - quase tossiu com a fumaça.

\- E antes?

\- Juro que não havia nada. Tudo que fiz foi por você e para protegê-la, eu...

\- Silêncio.

O canceriano volveu o olhar para a mãe, para em seguida levantar.

\- Não será meu padrasto, não te darei nenhum título de nobreza, em hipótese alguma ela virá para cá sozinha, namorar só debaixo dos meus olhos, não vai morar no palácio e se ela chorar por você, terei uma cabeça nova. E eu mato, você sabe que eu mato.

Deu as costas saindo. Lirya e Dite fitaram-se completamente pasmos. Segundos depois começaram a rir.

\- Isso foi um sim? - a rainha o ajudou a levantar.

\- Com todo perdão majestade, mas seu filho é louco.

Ela riu. Afrodite a abraçou.

\- Eu prometo que cuidarei de você e farei de tudo para que seja feliz.

\- Eu sei.

Ele tocou gentilmente a face dela para em seguida se beijaram...

Na sala de Peixes, Mask chutou um vaso.

\- Eu juro que achei que o mataria. - Iskendar estava sentado no sofá. - está ficando frouxo Eron?

\- Posso substituir a cabeça dele pela sua.

\- É brincadeira. - levantou.

\- Sei... - torceu a cara. - mas logo o Afrodite?

\- Está com ciúmes. Garotos mimados têm ciúmes.

\- Pro inferno Iskendar.

\- Ele está com ciúmes mesmo! O grande rei de Ranpur, o terrível Máscara da Morte está com ciúmes da mãezinha dele. Você é patético. Deixa a sua mãe em paz.

\- Queria ver se fosse com a sua.

\- Eu teria a mesma reação, mas... sua mãe passou por grandes perdas, ela também merece ter um final feliz.

\- Merece.

\- Deixa de ser um garoto mimado. - passou o braço pelo pescoço dele. - e não vá bancar o filho ciumento. Você não tem idade para isso.

\- Cala a boca Iskendar.

O policial gargalhou.

\- É muito bom te irritar. Agora falando sério, está de acordo?

\- Se ele a fizer feliz, quem sou eu...

\- Um lapso de maturidade. - coçou o queixo. - muito bom. Agora deixe os pombinhos namorarem e vamos cuidar da nossa viagem.

\- Vou buscá-los. Será aqui dentro debaixo de muita luz.

\- Anda longo Eron! - o empurrou. - você é um mala sabia?

\- Pro inferno!

A fundação de Saori Kido tinha organizado uma grande operação e completamente despercebida aos olhos dos governos mundiais. Se algo fosse descoberto poderia trazer grandes problemas a todos.

Uma base bem equipada estava na base da montanha mais alta do mundo: Himalaia. De lá, Atena e alguns cavaleiros de ouro aguardavam o anuncio da descoberta. Cerca de três horas depois chegou a noticia. Usando seus poderes, a deusa mais sua elite subiram a montanha.

\- Estava muito bem protegida. - disse o líder da expedição. - enterrada nas profundezas da montanha.

\- Tem algum dano? - indagou a deusa.

\- Está intacta.

Giovanni olhava com expectativa. Não pensou que voltaria naquela montanha depois de tantos anos. A equipe fez a ultima operação e o objeto de cor azul metálico despontou aos olhos de todos. As asas que estavam recolhidas abriram imediatamente mostrando um emblema: uma estrela dourada de quatro pontas.

O canceriano não segurou a emoção, indo de joelhos ao chão, começando a chorar.

\- Tudo terminou Gio. - disse Dite amparando-o.

\- Eu sei. - enxugava as lágrimas. - é que passou um filme. Tudo que aconteceu naquele dia...

\- Nosso pai está em paz agora Eron. - Iskendar falou. - tudo acabou.

\- Sim. - sorriu.

\- E o que pensa em fazer com ela? - indagou Atena fitando-o.

Giovanni olhou para a nave. Aquilo foi o começo de tudo e finalmente o ciclo tinha fechado. Agora poderia olhar para o futuro sem as sombras do passado.

\- Está na hora dela retornar para casa.

 **FIM**

* * *

 _ *** Fala de Afrodite e Mask no último episodio de Soul of Gold**_

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa e a anterior.

Espero vê-los em breve.

Krika Haruno

19/11/17


End file.
